Prior displays and display assemblies have certain disadvantages and limitations. Consumer demand exists for watches and other electronic display assemblies having aesthetic appearances and functionalities that are unique and different from existing watches. Additionally, many existing watches and other electronic display assemblies do not provide sufficient water resistance.
The present invention is provided to solve the problems discussed above and other problems, and to provide advantages and aspects not provided by prior display assemblies of this type. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.